1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments relate to transistors and, more particularly, to a transistor structure, such as a bipolar junction transistor (BJT) or a heterojunction bipolar transistor (HBT) structure, having a silicided extrinsic base for reduced base resistance and a method of forming the transistor structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Those skilled in the art will recognize that it is desirable in bipolar junction transistors (BJTs) and in high performance heterojunction bipolar transistors (HBTs) to have a relatively high transit frequency fT and maximum oscillation frequency Fmax. Fmax is a function of fT and of parasitics, including parasitic resistances and parasitic capacitances. One exemplary parasitic resistance is base resistance Rb. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a transistor structure, such as a BJT or HBT structure, with reduced base resistance Rb as well as a method for forming such a transistor structure.